Fall of Hearts
by Irreplacabelle
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'Sweet Summer' Harry sat on his favorite ledge and listened in awe as the blonde opened his mouth and sang; He couldn't help it, he felt sorry for the prat. HP/DM One-shot Song!fic


**Title; **Fall of Hearts

**Author; **Irreplacabelle

**Summary; **Harry sat on his favorite ledge and listened in awe as the blonde opened his mouth and sang; He couldn't help it, he felt _sorry _for the prat. HP/DM One-shot Song!fic

**A/N; **Sequel to 'Sweet Summer' which I should have done quite a while ago, but alas, it didn't occur to me to make a sequel

**Warnings; **Alas, it's two in the morning; nevertheless, this is the time of day (night?) that I thrive in… or something.

**Dedications; **To Ninja-chan, worse sister ever, best writer I know, excluding myself, who even helped me with this dedication. LOL

**Disclaimer; **Dude, really? You honestly think if I owned Harry Potter there'd be no boy love? PFFT!

* * *

There were a lot of things Harry could handle; he could handle the Dark Lord (he did, after all, defeat the evil bastard), he could handle not being that good at certain things (like potions), handle having enemies (formally known as 'Death Eaters'), nagging friends (well… just Hermione), a certain friend's persist little sister who he was _not interested in _(*cough* Ginny *cough*), he could even handle people who tried to slip him love potions (not naming names or anything _Romilda Vane_) and the constant stream of marriage proposals from women he didn't know or care about.

But Draco –fucking- Malfoy got on his last. Bloody. Nerve.

Currently they were partnered up doing an advanced potion -even for 7th year- and Draco was nitpicking about absolutely _everything _imaginable.

Gritting his teeth Harry continued to chop, slice, dice and crush the ingredients because he was 'too _careless_ and _brainless_ to stir and add to the cauldron and this was a _delicate _potion they could not afford to stuff up in the _slightest _otherwise the unstable ingredients _might _just blow up and cover them with something that will burn, blister, eat away at or poison them'.

Harry was tempted to screw the potion up just to watch the git's _beautiful face _(note the sarcasm) destroyed by the potions unstable ingredients.

It was an amusing mental image at the very least.

"Potter honestly" Harry inwardly groans "Cut those in _thin _slices. I know you're stupid but this really is a whole new level of-"

"Malfoy! Shut. The. Fuck. Up!"

"Language Potter, a foul mouth isn't very becoming of the Savior of the Wizardry World"

Harry visibly twitched but refused to retort. Instead he went right back to slicing the roots.

Honestly! Why did Malfoy have to be such a prat? A gorgeous prat, but a prat nonetheless.

And that was the worst part. Even though Malfoy taunted him and his friends, hexed him on numerous occasions, caused fights, detentions and taking of house points, and had a way with words (delivered with as much sarcasm as humanly possible), Harry couldn't help but find him attractive, even his obnoxious attitude didn't defuse his crush (and Harry refused to believe it was more than a crush) on the blonde Slytherin.

Oh how the mighty have fallen…

Heat rose to his cheeks and he couldn't help but glance over at the blonde, who seemed unperturbed as he times the simmering potion, extinguishing the flames with a flick of his wand at exactly the five minute mark and Harry glowered, pissed off to the extreme, because _Merlin fucking damn it all to hell _even aloof and cold the bastard makes his heart flutter and _why the hell doesn't he like me back? It's not fucking fair!_

Oh but life is rarely ever fair and when it is fair it comes with serious repercussions.

"Potter" _oh for Merlin- _"Your finger's bleeding you dolt"

Blinking in shock Harry looks down and _yes_ he is bleeding, not a lot, but then again it's a small, shallow cut and Harry doesn't feel pain as acutely as he used to after a lot of time spent with the _Cruciatus Curse_ before and during the war so absentmindedly he sticks the offending finger in his mouth and sucks. He almost missed the whimper that sounded like it's been forcefully ripped from his partner's throat.

He turns to look.

Malfoy is staring blankly at his cauldron looking like he was using all his willpower to concentrate on the bubbling liquid.

He turns back and continues preparing the ingredients.

* * *

"I'm not hungry; I think I'll go back to the common room. No, no, go on without me" Harry reassures his friends as they go to protest, his eyes never leaving a certain blonde Slytherin who was fleeing the Great Hall without his usual crowd "There's… there's some things I need to do" turning back to his friends Harry gives them a small smile.

"Alright mate, catch you later" Ron finally says as he and Hermione turn and walk into the Great Hall.

Harry didn't even wait for the doors to shut properly before he was running after the blonde. And there he was, looking out one of the windows with a broken smile, pale, elegant fingers gripping the stone ledge and mercurial silver eyes searching the sky as if it had all the answers.

At first Harry was too entranced by the other's glowing beauty to hear anything around him, but when his senses finally caught up with him, he heard the soft melody from the blonde Adonis leaning against the window looking up at the sky, his normally cold eyes alight with emotions Harry couldn't decipher. Realizes that he was –once again- intruding on one of the blonde's private moments Harry fled to the safety of his common room.

* * *

He was late, it wasn't intentional, but nevertheless he was late. Not paying attention to where he was going he knocked into a suit of armor and it took almost 20 minutes to lose the caretaker and his horrid cat, even though he was wearing his invisibility cloak and running away was the reason the caretaker could follow him though the castle halls.

He made it to room, but someone was already occupying it. Walking around the room with a familiarity of someone who had been there many times before, Draco Malfoy was smiling gently as he ran fingers over the many instruments. Finally stopping at the grand piano sitting upon a platform, the blonde sat and starting pressing random keys to test if it was tuned or not.

Seemingly satisfied Draco settled more comfortably and began playing the same melody he was humming just a few short hours ago.

Nudging the door open carefully and slipping inside Harry sat on his favorite ledge and listened in awe as the blonde opened his mouth and sang;

_**I close my eyes,**_

_**I make believe,**_

_**I see your stupid grin,**_

_**You chose to hope,**_

_**You don't back down,**_

_**You knew you had to win,**_

_**We know the truth,**_

_**We've seen the lies,**_

_**We saw them fall apart,**_

_**For all the love,**_

_**For all the hate,**_

_**For all the broken hearts,**_

_**Do you remember?**_

_**Do you remember me?**_

Harry was entranced, never had he heard such a haunting, soft, melody, broken words wrapped in sweet sugar coated words. He watched his rivals soft pouty lips form the words as his mind barely registered the next words.

_**The sun will fall,**_

_**The stars with shine,**_

_**And yet you'll never be mine,**_

_**The leaves with change,**_

_**The colors bright,**_

_**And yet I'll never feel right,**_

_**There's something more,**_

_**I feel for sure,**_

_**I've loved you from the start,**_

_**Just like the leaves,**_

_**So tenderly,**_

_**The fall of hearts**_

Each word began tearing little shreds of his heart only to wrap around the remainder and squeeze, making it bleed out with each choked sob resounding in those words. He couldn't help it, he felt _sorry _for the prat.

_**We know the truth,**_

_**We've seen the lies,**_

_**We saw them fall apart,**_

_**For all the love,**_

_**For all the hate,**_

_**For all the broken hearts,**_

_**Do you remember?**_

_**Do you remember me?**_

_**The sun will fall,**_

_**The stars with shine,**_

_**And yet you'll never be mine,**_

_**The leaves with change,**_

_**The colors bright,**_

_**And yet I'll never feel right,**_

_**It's destiny,**_

_**Why can you see?**_

_**I've know this from the start,**_

_**Just like the leaves,**_

_**So listen please,**_

_**For the fall of hearts**_

_**Do you remember?**_

_**Do you remember me?**_

_**Just like the leaves,**_

_**So listen please,**_

_**For the fall of hearts**_

Suddenly Harry realized why it hurt so much to hear those words. He loved Draco, who obviously loved another. As tears welled in his eyes Harry fled the room, his heart shattering as the first few tears leaked from Draco's mercurial eyes.

To think if he'd stayed only a moment more he would have heard the soft spoken "Fuck you Potter, for making me love you"


End file.
